


And an awful lot of running to do

by Inthetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthetardis/pseuds/Inthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a normal day at torchwood until suddenly,*CRASH* "who are you" "Jenny"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jenny POV 

I woke up, breathed in a breath of air. Why was I alive, Well any way I was so up I went about to grab my gun,then I realized what dad would say put it down and ran to a pod. I buckled my seatbelt started the engine and flew up into space. It flew well, Very smooth. There were so many stars and planets it was amazing. I was gliding free until suddenly my pod started beeping. oh no I said, the pod must not have been used since before the war. the lights were flashing red suddenly 

Jack POV

Which case are we gonna take said Gwen. Maybe the one with the alien break in I said. No way you'll just flirt with that brown haired girl the whole Time he-CRASH Hey what was that said Gwen, We ran outside to see a pod stuck in the dirt, flashing red lights the door broke open and a Skinny blond girl fell out I ran up and said hey you okay, Yeah she said. Captain jack harkness and you are, ugh I'm ... J-Stella. Nice to meet you Stella


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on soldier 

Jenny crash landed on earth in cardiff by torchwood 

Jenny POV 

I was crashing down into a nearby planet it was blue and green and seemed inhabited. I hit the dirt and my head banged against the screen, Hard it was bleeding everywhere, Some people were running up to me "oh no" I thought. What if the didn't take kindly to aliens.Suddenly the door broke open and I fell out, A man came up he was rather handsome, You okay he asked. yeah I said. Captain jack harkness and you are? Jenny,I was about to say then I saw the gun in his hand and figured maybe I shouldn't trust strangers,Stella I said. Well Stella,nice to meet you he said, The blood dripped past my eye and I started to stand up to ask for a bandaid then it all went black 

Jack POV 

The mysterious girl started to faint so I grabbed her in my arms . Let's get her back then Gwen said. When we get back we'll do a scan I said,lifting her up and carrying him back to torchwood, She was quite pretty, Blond hair, Dreamy dark blue eyes, wearing a green t shirt and black leather pants. Once we got inside I laid her down in the nurses room and walked into the other room to call Martha. I dialed her number and put the phone to my ear. Hello? Hi its jack I said What's this about? well an alien pod crashed in our backyard, Normally we've got this thing under control but she's pretty bad, Cut right across the forehead. Okay I'll be there fast as I can 

Jenny POV

I opened my eyes, it appears I'm in some kind of infirmary. Jack and this other girl our standing beside me. I started to sit up, Hey your up, said the women I'm Gwen okay I said. We got a nurse to come check on yo-No thanks I said right away then they would do a scan and see my two hearts. You really should said Jack Then I heard a knock on the door. It must be the nurse Gwen said NO I said. I'm sorry Jack said But it's protocol. I struggled to get out and hopped off the bed trying to escape. suddenly someone walked in "its Martha" I thought. When she saw me she dropped her clipboard, J..Jenny? You're ... Alive?


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on soldier

Jack called Martha to come take a look at Jenny who still haven't told Jack about the doctor 

Jenny POV

J...Jenny...you're...alive? Said Martha Martha! I said, running up about to hug her. Wait, she said pulling me off her, how are you alive, I don't know I said, I just... Woke up. Okay she said hugging me. Oh um, could you maybe not tell jack or Gwen about me and... Everything? Sure. So How are things she asked, Has jack tried to flirt with you yet. Yeah, a little I said. Well just call me when it gets annoying. I will I said

0•~~~oOo~~~•0

Captain jack took me into a room to ask me some questions.

So where'd you come from y'a pretty little thing. Hey, watch it I said. You human he asked. Yeah,I lied again.okay my parents were on a space shuttle but then didn't want me so they dropped me off in a pod, I lived on a nice planet for a while but then they were invaded so I fled. I'm gonna guess your... 19,20? Nineteen I said, Laughing in my head at his age estimation, I mean I'm only 4 days old. Ah-ha! jack said. what I asked, I know that Martha didn't do the scan so now I'm checking with my portable scanner! He exclaimed. Now what are you! He said about to look at his scanner 

My mind was in panic mode as his machine calculated the results. Flying all over the place thinking "WHAT AM I GONNA DO"So as he was about to check, I panicked and just kissed him, as long as I needed to. He was rather a good kisser I thought,Then snapped back, focus Jenny! I thought, and I threw the scanner across the room, Pulled back and ran out the door

Hey medium sized chapter might upload another today! Comment down below to give criticism, Review or tell me what you think should happen please! And feel free to read the other chapters! Thanks bye


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on soldier 

Jack tried to scan Jenny so she ran away

Jack POV

Time to interview Stella I thought. Martha was still inside but I know Martha and if Stella doesn't want a scan She won't force her

I started asking questions 

You human, Was the first   
Yeah she answered, Then launched into backstory mode. So, I'm gonna guess your what 19,20 I said trying to guess her age, she seemed to smile at this, like it was funny, Nineteen she said. I looked down at the screen of my pocket scanner it had almost finished scanning Ah-ha I exclaimed out loud "oops" I thought. What? She said I told her I knew Martha didn't do the scan, So I was doing it now on my pocket scanner. She seemed rather alarmed by this which was all the more reason to do it I thought to myself. She looked like she was having a panic attack! It finally almost finished, But then panicking Stella leaned in and kissed me for a relatively long time, It was quite nice but I needed to focus. She kissed me until she could reach the scanner she knocked it all the way across the room, Then pulled back and ran. A bit shaken I immediately stood up and chased after her through the hub. 

Jenny POV 

I'm running, As fast as I can it's the only thing I'm thinking about. Outside, around the corner, over a bench, Never looking back so I wasn't sure if he was catching up. I hid behind the corner but eventually he found me and brought me back to TORCHWOOD We sat inside to talk. He was pointing a gun at my face asking questions. 

Planet of origin?  
Messaline I answered

Parents?   
I'm a generated anomaly only got a dad and he thinks I'm dead 

Race?  
Time lord 

WHAT he shouted, that's impossible there all dead.   
Wait you mentioned your dad what was his name? No name I said, just a title WHAT is it? He asked almost screeming "the Doctor" I replied. Your... The ....d...doctors........daughter?

Please review and insert ideas in the comments thanks


	5. Chapter 5

You're....the....doctors.....d......daughter? WHY didn't you tell me? Jack exclaimed   
(I was silent) WHY He shouted again. I..i........didn't want to just trust you,what if you didn't like aliens. Plus to many guns, dad didn't like guns. You still should have told me, Jack said....so can you regenerate? He asked. I don't know, I just woke up. When i first came out of that machine, dad didn't like me I was cruel. I would turn to violence for every problem & shoot at every chance, but then he taught me to be a better person (I started to cry a little) he showed the planet what they were fighting over, it was a terraforming device. The chief was gonna shoot dad (I started crying hysterically which made it really hard to talk) so I jumped in front of him (I couldn't talk at all anymore  
My real name is Jenny,I cupped my hand over my mouth as the tears poured out, I couldn't stop sobbing, covering my face with my hands. Come here Jack said, In Between my cry's. he lifted me off the chair, onto the couch and pulled the blankets over me. I was still sobbing like crazy and I felt a little embarrassed. "He thinks I'm dead" I muttered "my own dad thinks I'm dead jack" then I cried myself to sleep. 

Jack POV 

She was the Doctors daughter! I thought in my head. Trying to calculate this in my mind while I watched her falling/crying herself asleep from the coffee machine. 

•-~~~oOo~~~-•

I walked into the room where Martha was. (There was an awkward silence...I broke it) "She's the doctors daughter!" I exclaimed, Why didn't you tell me!...Jack I wanted to but she said to keep quiet. Fine I said walking out of the room. 

Jenny POV

I woke up and sprung of the couch. I checked the clock, 5:48 AM. I walked into the bathroom had a 12 minute shower. Halfway through the lights jolted on, I figured they were on some kind of timer. Once I hopped out I put on my normal leather pants, green shirt, and belt. I also grabbed my hair tie and fastened my hair into its usual ponytail. You could still see the pink lines under my eyes from crying even though I tried to wash them away. I walked out of the bathroom, and saw that the coffee maker was on. Hello I said. Martha popping out "coffee" she said "sure" the entrance to the hub made a noise as Jack and Gwen walked in "hello girls" Jack said. sleep well? Said Gwen,Yeah Martha responded. Hey... Could I maybe talk to Jack and Martha? I asked "you can do whatever you want with me" Jack responded. " You wish" I exclaimed, and Martha glared at him as we walked to the break room. 

•-~~~oOo~~~-•

So... I asked once we sat down, can you help me find my dad, sure they both replied. I've got his cell number Martha added. "Alright then it's settled" Jack said "one Timelord to catch" and we all grinned.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and share your ideas down below thanks bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Jenny POV 

I can try his cell? "Sure Martha" I responded. She held the phone up to her ear, As I eagerly watched. So? I exclaimed. No response, sorry Jenny we'll find him. Okay...So what do I do now, just wait? "Well" Jack said, you could come work at Torchwood with me and Gwen. Sure I said as we walked back into the main part of the hub, and sat down at my newly claimed desk.So Gwen,What do we do here at Torchwood? "Well" let's see, oh! there's a reading on a weevil down by glenview park. "What are we waiting for"said Jack "let's go" What are weevils, I asked. We'll explain in the van said Gwen.   
I hopped in the backseat of the van. So... Weevils? "Well" Gwen said, Cardiff whales is right over top of a time rip weevils fall through, Live in the sewers. "Ever so often" Jack added, One stray's for the sewers and we've got to clean up. 

•-~~~oOo~~~-• 

We walked back into the hub with the weevil. It was wrinkled with no fur, but could stand on its two feet. We put it in the jail sell, but I couldn't help feel a little sorry for him. It was getting pretty late so Gwen went home to her husband Rhys. And Martha had flown back to London. I grabbed a blanket and sat down on my Bed/couch, But I couldn't help notice Jack was still sitting at his desk. "Why aren't you going home like everyone else"I asked, don't you have a flat or something? "Ha! no" Jack said. What where do you sleep? I responded. "And this is coming from someone who's sleeping on the companies couch!" He said, grabbing his World War Two coat. "Wait" I asked "if you don't have a flat then were are you going" "Out" he said. "Where" I kept pushing. He was walking out the door, "Fine, If you won't tell me then I'll have to come along and find out" Jack closed the door behind him, so I hopped onto the couch and pulled the covers up over my face. 

•-~~~oOo~~~-•

I woke up the next morning and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I was done I walked up to the coffee maker and grabbed a filter, The hub made a noise as Gwen walked in. "oh coffee, Bless you" I filled a cup and handed it to her. Thanks, She said, And I made myself a cup. "Hey, where's Jack" said Gwen. "Oh, he said he was going out last night" I responded. Oh not again said Gwen. As if on cue Jack walked into the hub, And sat down at his desk. "There you are!" Gwen exclaimed "ugh quite" was jack's response. Gwen looked like she was about to give him a lecture, but then had some business to take care of in the other room, I sat down across from Jack,and saw the big red stain on his shirt "hey how did you get that" I said pointing at the blood red stain on his shirt. he through his World War Two coat on the chair behind him and lifted of that part of his shirt looking at the wound, It seemed to be from a bottle."Oh!...so that's why you wouldn't tell me where's you were going last night"....I frowned, "Jack just because you're immortal doesn't mean you should drink until you get alcohol poisoning and someone beats you with a bottle! I exclaimed. 

Sounds like YOU need a drink Jack responded

"I'm barely even a week old Jack, are you sure your not still drunk" i said 

Well if your pretending to be 19, just to tell you 19 year olds drink he kept pushing.

No!

Just one drink?

I'm underage!

...

....

OH alright, I'll cut you a deal, if you go a week without drinking and promise to go stay at Gwen,Rhys,and anwen's place instead of sleeping at your desk then you can drag me to one bar-Jacks eyes lit up. ONE I say just ONE. Alright he said.... Deal

Thanks for reading! Here is a long chapter for you. Instead of reviews and ides I'm gonna ask you if you could rate this story on a scale of 1-10. One being the Lowest and ten being the highest! thanks Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Jenny POV 

I woke up on the couch and sat up, "ugh my back hurts" i said,thinking about how tomorrow I would be moved to the couch at Gwen, Rhys, and Anwen's place. I walked into the bathroom, put my hair in its usual ponytail, walked out, Sat down at my desk, And checked the computer for near alien tech. The hub made a beep as Jack and Gwen walked in. Me and jack had come up with a plan to get him into Gwen's flat, it consisted of shopping, Lots and Lots of shopping. I winked at him to commence the plan as he walked in the hub. "Didn't You wear that yesterday" Jack said on que, "it's all I've got" I acted along, Gwen frowned "Well" Jack said turning his gaze to Her, "Gwen?" "What?" she responded, "do you think you could take Jenny to the mall to get some clothes?" "Well" She grin's... (Jack had said previously that he knew she would help as long as she could take t-"can I use the company credit card?" (And here we have it folks!), I smiled "Alright" he said "But I don't want any five-million dollar Chanel purses or anything" "ok, I won't" Gwen said as she walked away. I grinned mischievously at him "I love toying with people's lives" "yeah well, this better be one heck of a bar for all this trouble" Jack said "I'm doing this for your own good you know" I responded "You care about me so much" he said flirtingly "oh,don't even" I said, And followed Gwen 

•-~~~oOo~~~-•

"Ok, what do I need?" Me and Gwen were at the mall shopping for what seemed like everything "well we've got the basics, shirts, pants, dresses. I groaned Dresses were so unfunctional. "But it's fall so you'll also need a jacket, socks, gloves, and a tuke" We went around shopping for everything I needed, And a bit for Gwen, then she dragged me to a Starbucks which is apparently some kind of restaurant that only has coffee and pastries, She got a muffin and a hot tea, I got the same thing to try. We sat down And With some careful persuasion (not to mention a new purse) she agreed to let jack stay at her house with us for a week. 

•-~~~oOo~~~-• 

We got back to the hub, Carrying our dozens of shopping bags inside. Jack saw us "Geez" he said "how much stock did you leave them with?" "Honestly, i think she wiped them out clean" I responded, he chuckled a little "Oy" Gwen said " it's not that much, only essentials" I raise my eyebrow "Only?" "Well, alright then better get back too work" she sits down at her desk, And me at mine across from Jack "so?" He asked "Did it work?" "Yeah" "But at what cost?" He responded "hey!" "Alright, I just wanted to know how much of a dent she's made in my bar money" I glare at him "When I'm done humanizing you, you won't have one" "says the alien" he said and went back too work

•-~~~oOo~~~-• 

I walk into Gwen and Rhys flat ,"It's nice" I say "thanks" says Gwen. Jack follows me in and Rhys turns around to look at him " Oh not him" he says " I could deal with an alien, But not him" "Oh hush now" Gwen said "So nice to be loved" Jack says sarcastically "An alien huh, that could be arranged" I responded Jack chuckles slightly "Oh that's right!" Gwen says "Jenny here is a timelord" "a time-what" Rhys says "a timelord" Jack chimes in "You mean like an alien?" He asks "A real, Proper alien?" "Uh huh" I nod my head "Bloody hell man" he exclaims holding out his hand "language" I say shaking it. Once we've got everyone set up, Jack in the guest room, Me on the couch we get ready for bed, And I slip into the pyjamas Gwen made me buy. Then I lay down on the couch pulling the blankets up over me, Soon everyone is asleep. Suddenly I wake up, it's still dark out so I check the clock: 1:12 AM.   
I've had the amount of sleep needed for a timelord so I should be okay. Since I'm up I get out of bed or rather...couch and make some coffee I put the filter in, then hear a voice so I turn around, Startled. "Woh there, No need to freak, it's just me" says Jack "Sorry" I respond, Pressing some buttons on the machine "couldn't sleep?" I ask "Nah" he says "Wasn't tired" "you?" "I only need 3 hours of sleep, Timelord remember" "You won't let me forget" he responds "Look" I say "I'm sorry I lied at first it's just... I wasn't sure it was safe" I grab a coffee mug " I mean, you are a company that hunts aliens for a living" "it's okay" he says "I understand danger..." "coffee?" I ask handing him a mug "Sure" he says taking the cup from me and having a sip. "So?" I say "if you don't mind me asking" "Anything for you sweetheart" he interrupts, I glare at him. "What happened to make you like this?" I spit out "Oh well, That's a long story" he responds, "Well, I've got all night" I say. So we sit down and he tells me his life story, And I tell him mine.


End file.
